Truth Behind The Lies
by Nightingale-Delights
Summary: When you are kidnapped for more than half your life, is it really that simple to go back to normal, especially if you've been raised half your life by a man who claims to be your dad? For Danny, not so much. He's caught between two different lives and stuck in the confusion of the world, but with the help of some people, could he find the truth within him and set himself free?
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Behind the Lies**

**A/N: **_**Hey there fellow Phantom fans! So this is my first DP fanfic, well...it's more of a project idea that I want to try to finish. **_

_**I've actually been working on this for quite some time, and I guess I've been procrastinating on whether I should upload it or not. I guess the fear of being a terrible writer is what weighs me down, haha, am I right? **_

_**Well, here goes nothing! Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Please prepare your eyes for what you are about to read! I give you! Danny Phantom in: Truth Behind The Lies!**_

_"No man can reveal to you nothing but that which already lies half-asleep in the dawning of your knowledge."_

_- Khalil Gibran_

**Summary:** **_When you are kidnapped for more than half your life, is it really that simple to go back to normal, especially if you've been raised half your life by a man who claims to be your dad? For Danny, not so much. He's caught between two different lives and stuck in the confusion of the world, but with the help of some people, could he find the truth within him and set himself free?_**

**Chapter 1: Truth**

* * *

**H**e stared blankly ahead at all the lights and sirens in front of him. Strange people in black were talking to him, his dad. He couldn't quite hear the words, but he had a feeling it was something about him.

He saw the way his dad paled, he saw the way he tensed and started yelling back. He could make out a few words: take away...mine...curse you! He could tell it was something bad, something that somewhere inside of him, he probably should have been grateful for.

But if he was supposed to be happy, then why was he so upset? Why was he crying? Why was he kicking and yelling at the strangers to not touch him? Why did he break free and run to him?

As he hugged the man tightly he cried, "Don't let them take me!" He said, "Don't let them take me away!"

He felt his dad wrap his arms tightly around him, he could hear some voices behind them.

"Let go of the kid sir." A voice said, but he didn't budge. How could he part with the man who had raised him? How could he leave the man who had shown him so many things? But then again he had done something terrible to him, hadn't he? Or had years of being here warped his mind and made him forget? Didn't a part of him hate him? Didn't a part of him want him to be gone?

He stiffened when he felt a hand on him, a hand that was not his dad's. "Danny?" A soft voice said. Danny? Who was Danny? No had ever called him Danny, he was Daniel. Just Daniel...but Danny had a sense of familiar to it, it sounded so soothing and comforting.

Slowly his arms unwrapped from his dad, his dull blue eyes looked up as he turned to face the voice. It was a girl. A girl with bright orange hair and teal eyes. He tilted his head to side, there was something about her...something that made him want to be held in her arms, something in the back of his mind was nagging at him, telling him to go to her. But he didn't move.

"What did you do to him?" She asked his father, she glared at his dad, a horrifying glare that made him shudder.

"I didn't do anything." His father's voice said. The girl scoffed.

"You're a liar!" She yelled, "You're an evil man, and a kidnapper!"

He flinched, that word...that was something he had said once, right? Was that him? Or was it some part of him that made it sound like him? He couldn't tell, and to be honest, he didn't care. Why should he believe something like that? Why? Unless...unless it was true.

"What do you mean?" He asked, the whole world froze when he spoke. There was a hush silence and the girl stared at him, her eyes held a hopeful pleading look, but what she was pleading him for? What did she want from him?

"Daniel James Masters?" A voice asked, it wasn't his dad, it was someone else. He stood straight and looked in the direction of the voice. It was a police guy. He was holding up a badge.

"Yes?" He asked. The police man put his badge away and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Daniel James Masters, you have been filed as a victim of kidnapping." He said. He froze, _kidnapped_? Him? He shook his head.

"N-no..." He said in shock. He looked at his father...his supposed father...and gaped, "Is it true?" He asked, his father didn't answer, "It can't be true!" He said. He stepped away from him, he felt like the world was spinning and he couldn't stop it. His life felt like it was unraveling, his carefully created wall was being torn down into nothing but broken and long forgotten debris.

He felt a small hand on him, "Danny?" There's that name again, was that what he was called before he was...before he was...he couldn't say it. He didn't dare speak, he couldn't speak, he could only stare at the man in front of him, waiting for his answer.

"Daniel, can you please enter my vehicle?" The officer asked. He didn't move, he could only stare at the man in front of him, wanting for him to say its a lie.

"Yes." Came the reply, and his world shattered, "I took you away from them." And his heart crushed. "I kidnapped you." And he fell to the earth.

"Danny?!" The girl cried. He felt arms catch him, it was the girl, her eyes filled with concern. He shrank into her and buried his face into her chest, he didn't want to be seen, he didn't want them to see him cry.

His body wracked with sobs that he couldn't suppress, his mind tried to grasp onto reality, it tried to comprehend was was happening, but it couldn't. He heard the door of a car slam and realized he was in the police man's vehicle. He noticed the girl was still holding him, and truth be told, he didn't mind. He felt safe in her arms, he felt that she was the only real thing in a life that was built up around lies.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**_Ok, first chapter done...a lots more left to go. I'm not sure how many chapters I want to have, but if this story comes along smoothly then it will be a pretty decent chapter book._**

**_I can't wait to hear from you guys! Tell me what you think!_**

**Next Time in, Truth Behind the Lies: **_**Danny is taken to the Police department, where he is confronted about his life so far. But when he is faced with the truth from his past, will he be able to handle it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth Behind the Lies**

**A/N: _Hello guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Well, sort of new...does it count as new if this was already pre-written? Hmmm...something to blow your mind grapes XD lol! First thanks to the reviewers! I'm so glad you guys like the first chapter! I hope the second one is just as good :D_**

**_Invader Johnny: yeah, kind of sad huh? Poor Danny, I mean it looked like his life was pretty good right? Oh well, all good things must come to an end at some point...but it will get better soon, hopefully :) in the meantime, here's your answer, a brand new chapter!_**

**_Oblitus Angeli: Lol! I'm glad I got some reactions from you! I didn't think the last chapter was good enough to get that, extra points for my writing skills XD but I'm glad it caught your attention! Hope this chapter is just as good!_**

**_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY: Yay! I hope this story is good, it'd be a shame if it wasn't, but fear not! I plan to make it awesome!_**

_"Truth is always in harmony with herself, and is not concerned chiefly to reveal the justice that may consist with wrong-doing."_

_- Henry David Thoreau_

**Summary: **_**When you are kidnapped for more than half your life, is it really that simple to go back to normal, especially if you've been raised half your life by a man who claims to be your dad? For Danny, not so much. He's caught between two different lives and stuck in the confusion of the world, but with the help of some people, could he find the truth within him and set himself free?**_

**_Last Chapter Summary: Police men have confronted Vlad and arrested him, they have taken Danny to the police department but only with a little special _help from a certain someone.**

**Chapter 2: Past Revealed**

* * *

**A**s Danny got taken away from his "_father_" he remained silent, but not without the occasional sniffle or sob. As he sat in the back, he was being comforted by some girl. He was glad for it, if she wasn't here...he probably would've been fighting against the authorities or something, but there was something about her that kept him calm.

As the car came to a stop he felt the girl shift underneath him, he whimpered and held tightly to her tear stained black sweater. She slightly chuckled a little at his childish manner, but she knew why. Anyone would act childish if they were in this position.

"Danny...we have to get off." She said gently. He shifted closer to her, savoring her warmth, trying to bring some of it to his cold body. He didn't respond, only nodded. The car door opened and he felt her arms go under his legs and around his back. She scooted out of the car and picked up. He noticed she was carrying him bridal style and he blushed slightly.

"I can walk..." He mumbled. She looked down at him.

"I know...but I would like to carry you...if that's fine with you." She said. There was something in her voice, almost like a pleading tone along with a knowing one. She probably knew he couldn't walk. He would have collapsed if he did. He merely nodded, he was kinda glad she didn't force him to be carried otherwise he would've seriously gotten angry.

"Ma'am, we can take him from here." A lady said. He looked up and tensed. He didn't want her to leave him alone.

"No, I'm his counselor." The girl said. The lady looked take aback, but quickly smiled.

"Sweetie, that's cute but this is serious I'm-"

"I _am_ serious." Came the firm reply. The lady heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Look, I know you mean well but we need a professional person not a _amateur_." She huffed. The girl looked at him.

"Would you rather her be your psychologist or me?" She asked. He looked at the lady. Her piercing green eyes were filled with defiance and anger towards the girl, her red orange hair was pulled up into a right pointed bun, she looked more like she was here for serious business rather than helping a kid.

He glanced at the girl holding him, "I want you." He said quietly. The girl smirked and looked up at the lady.

"You heard him." She said and started waking again, "Excuse us while we go to the holding room." She said. The lady didn't make a sound as they brushed past her, but he shrank back when he saw her eyes flash red for a moment before returning to their green and she flashed him a friendly smile.

"Hey, you think you can stand up now?" The girl asked him. He nodded. She set him down on a small table that held a plant and he promptly got off. He stayed still for a few minutes waiting for the nausea to pass and his knees to stop shaking.

The girl wrapped an arm around his shoulders and placed his arm around her own, with that done, she helped him walk to the holding room.

As he entered the door, he glanced back at the girl. She was waiting patiently for him to go inside. Once he was inside, she joined him and softly closed the door.

"Ok, so first things first, do you...do you know who I am?" She asked. Danny stared up at her. He thought long and hard in his mind, trying to conjure up memories or anything of her. Sighing he shook his head and sat down.

"No." He said, "I can't think of anything about you." He said. A look of hurt crossed her eyes, but he tried not to dwell on it.

"Well, Danny-if I can call you that?" She asked, he nodded, "Well Danny, my name is Jazz. Jazz Fenton." She said. He blinked.

"Fenton? My dad knew the Fenton's, are you Jack's kid?" He asked. Jazz's gaze hardened when he said the word dad, but she tried not to show her anger.

"Y-yeah. I guess that means you know my mom, Maddie?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah," he said chuckling, "dad has this unending crush on her." He said. Jazz gave a small smile.

"Danny, how was your life like? Living with Vlad?" She asked. He fidgeted in his chair.

"It was...alright." He began, "We had our fights and our moments of bonding...but I always felt like something wasn't right about him, I guess now that I look at it, I was right to assume." He said. Jazz nodded, she leaned forward in her chair, her hands clasped together, and her lips a thin line.

"Danny, what were you and Vlad always fighting about?" She asked. He exhaled slowly.

"Well...we always argued about school, I had wanted to attend Casper High, but he threw a fit saying that it wasn't good for me. I argued that I wanted to meet new friends and at least grow up knowing some people." He said, "I remember once, one fight got bad. We were down in his lab, I was helping him out with some portal thing and I asked him about you guys." He said.

"Why would you ask about us?"

"I really don't know, but if I had known what he would do next...I wouldn't have asked." He replied.

"What did you ask?" Jazz asked. He seemed to pale and tense up.

"I asked...I uh..." He started to fidget and she could see tears forming in his eyes. She immediately got up and enveloped him into a hug.

"Shh, it's ok Danny." She said as she rubbed small circles on his back. He hugged her back and cried into her shoulder.

"I only asked about why he wouldn't let me see you guys." He choked out, "He didn't let me go to the high school reunion he had for his college friends, so I thought I could convince him...but he just got so angry and annoyed. He said...he said..."

_"Dad, why can't we just visit?"_

_"Because Daniel, I am far to busy." Came the same old reply._

_"Dad, you always say that! You always say you're too busy! We used to go to their home all the time! I even stayed there, so why can't we go?" He asked. His dad sighed and rubbed the sides of his head._

_"Not now Daniel." He said. Danny huffed._

_"It all stopped when I turned seven..." He muttered, "What did Mr. Fenton ever do to you that you have to get so angry about it?" He hissed. But he had pushed his dad to the limit and he gulped when he saw the furious scowl on his father._

_"This is why I don't ever want you seeing that big oaf Jack Fenton!" Vlad snarled as he gripped the fourteen year old's wrist. Danny gasped at how rough his father was being. He struggled against the force but Vlad appeared to be stronger than he looked._

_"D-dad! That hurts!" Danny said, but he paid no attention._

_"That stupid Jack Fenton caused an accident that stole Maddie-the woman who was supposed to be your mother-away from me! If I hadn't gotten injured, we could be happily married right now!" He sneered. Danny tugged and pulled, why had his father gotten so worked up?_

_"I'm sorry dad! I really am-agh!" Danny yelped as he was suddenly thrusted into the portal, he felt his head but something hard and he lost his footing. He saw his dad plug in something but he was still in a daze he didn't notice. In the midst of his confusion he pressed a button._

_Next thing he knew he was being consumed by why felt like a thousand fires covering his entire body. He couldn't hold in his scream of pain so he let it out._

"He shocked me for asking about you...he purposefully hurt me because of a stupid question." Danny said sniffling. Jazz sucked in a breath.

"Oh...gee Danny, I'm so sorry..." She said, "What kind of portal was it?" She asked. He stiffened before shrugging her off suddenly and sitting back in his chair.

"Anyways," He said, she noticed he wanted to move on, she would have questioned him further on the matter, but he deserved his space, "My dad wasn't that cruel. After that incident, he became less strict. He started treating me like I was a fragile doll. It was kind of fun...I mean I got to get anything I want, but he still refused to send me to school." He said.

Jazz cracked a grin, he really wanted to go to school, "So other than that, how do you feel? Anything about today you want to talk about?" She asked as she stood up. Returning to her seat, she could see the frown in his face.

"I just...I really just want to know what is happening and why." He said, "Why is my father a kidnapper? Why was I kidnapped? Has everything been a lie?" He bombarded her. She sighed.

"Danny...I'm going to tell you what I know. From past to present." She said. He gulped, "Are you ready?" She asked. He sucked in sharply. _Was_ he ready? He shook his head.

"Yeah." He said. She nodded.

"Very well then, if anything bugs you...just tell me and I'll stop." She said. He nodded, "Ok, Danny, you have been missing since you were seven." She said, "Almost eight years."

"_Eight_?" He said, his voice was laced with shock, "B-but when I was seven me and dad had just moved here."

Jazz shook her head, "No Danny, when you were seven you _lived_ here, but your _father_," the word sounded so strange on her tongue, "had only convinced you that." She said, "The night you were taken, you were at a party." She said, "Your parents had left you with Vlad, they had to go do something. Vlad was a trusted friend and you adored him Danny, just like he adored you...only a little too much." She said.

"What are you saying?" He managed. He could already feel his palms getting sweaty.

"Danny, Vlad had stolen you that night." She said, "You were asleep in his arms."

_"Wake up Daniel." A voice cooed. His sleepy drowsy eyes slowly fluttered open and he blinked._

_"Uncie Vlad?" He yawned, "Where's momma? Where's dada?" The small seven year old asked. His uncle smiled mysteriously._

_"What are you talking about Daniel? Daddy's right here." He said. Danny blinked awake and smiled. He glanced around before frowning._

_"I don't see him." He said sitting up. He noticed he wasn't at the party. There were no streamers, no music, no guests. He realized he was in a bedroom, but not his own._

_"Uncie Vlad where am I?" He asked. The man patted the boy's head softly._

_"You're home." He said. Danny raised an eyebrow._

_"No, I want mommy." He said. Vlad shook his head._

_"There is no mommy Daniel." He said. The little boy's eyes watered._

_"Where's Jazzy?" He asked._

_"Who's Jazzy?"_

_"My sister!"_

_"You don't have one."_

_"Yes I do! I want to go home now uncie Vlad! I want to go to my mommy and daddy!" The boy cried, he was now standing on the bed, looking into the man's grey eyes. He wanted to go home, he wanted to return back to where he lived. The man's eyes glinted with something the small child couldn't place._

_"This is your home now Daniel." The man said walking to the door, the small boy clambered off the bed and grabbed the man's jacket._

_"Please! Take me home! Take me to mommy! I don't want to be here!" He begged. His tears began sliding down his cheek and his vision became blurry. All he wanted was for the man to take him home, where he belonged. But the man shrugged the boy off._

_"Goodnight son." The man said. The boy fell to the ground and stared in shock. He watched as the door closed before closing his opened mouth and looking around. He stood up awkwardly._

_"Mommy...daddy..." He whispered, "Jazzy..." He kept repeating the words all night as he curled up against the door and slept._

"Mommy...daddy...Jazzy..." Danny whispered softly, his cheeks were wet and his eyes were staring off into space. He looked up and saw Jazz staring at him.

"What did you say?" She said, she stood up. Had she heard him say Jazzy?

"Nothing..." He muttered. She blinked.

"Danny...are you sure you didn't say-,"

"I _said_ nothing!" The boy snapped. Jazz didn't speak. She was shocked at the boy's sudden anger. She stood up and heard him gasp.

"What?" She asked. He looked around nervously before standing up.

"I need to go to the restroom." He said. Jazz began to speak.

"Danny are you-hey!" She called as he opened the door. She followed after him only to see he wasn't anywhere, "How did he get away so fast?" She asked incredulously.

* * *

**_Well, that went pretty well don't cha think? Lol, anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't so crappy. _**

**_I think that's all I got to say, please leave a review!_**

**Next Chapter Summary:_ Once upon a time friends meet, but in a different way than expected. And what's all this talk about a new ghost in Amity Park? Can Jazz tell Danny she's his sister?_**


End file.
